Progeny of Orcus
by Spectre9924
Summary: The is set in my own personal dungeons and dragons world setting of Ersetu. I plan on doing many more stories that are similar as part of the lore of the world setting and more so characters that effect the players in it. Any pointers and all constructive criticism is encouraged.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A battered man creeps slowly up a lone hill. His face shows a look of utter bewilderment. He is clothed in long robes, adorned in symbols showing his necromantic prowess. As he nears the top he stumbles, and collapses on a small sharp stone jutting out of the hill's side. He lays still in the falling snow, attempting to catch his breath. Under the cloak of midnight.

"I live!" he shouts.

A strange mist begins to arise from the hilltop, as if conjured by his voice. The mist assaults him with an abnormal twist of euphoria and dysphoria. The feeling grows sickening until it breaks with a cruel cackling. A figure begins to walk towards him. He rose so he can see more clearly who/what the figure is.

"Hello Arnesh" said the figure.

"Hello…" responds Arnesh, our protagonist.

"The name is Qual." bites the creature.

"Hello Qual." jumps Arnesh.

The two are now a few meters apart, though the mist still surrounds them. Qual appears in a form that Arnesh has only ever seen in books and paintings. As the distance between the two lessens it becomes obvious what Qual is. A foul nalfeshnee demon. His presence causes an overflow of extreme, emotional polar opposites. Arnesh can feel that Qual is not to be trifled with.

"Why are you at my hill child?" says Qual as he begins his interrogation.

"I am a student of the arts and aspiring keeper of incunabula at the local..." explains Arnesh.

"The mage school?" Qual interrupts.

"Yes. Sir." Arnesh answers, slightly frightened.

"Nice. A dedicated caster. Do you know what this day marks?" asks Qual.

Arnesh scratches his chin and responds "The beginning of the Great Hordes' siege on Imperium Fratres lead by the Ancient Pact.".

"Yes, what happened on this plain, in these forests in those days?" asks Qual, but this time his eyes wandering, perhaps reminiscent of a bygone era.

"The Martyrs Six gave their lives to slow the Horde. Wave after wave of their comrades had been slain, so they told them to fall back and they took on the Horde. They unleashed the full force of their magic and weapon skills. The first to fall was Aarla Firebrand the Tiefling. Second was Cax Dran Strong-Axe the Elf-Orc. Then Dorian Stronghammer the Dwarf. Next fell Calindra Larina the Drow. Maltirxa Oranesh, the Halfling. And the last to fall was Sargon Garnek, the Human Paladin of Jergal, he was dragged to…"

"this very hill and sacrificed in an Unhallowing to Orcus" finishes Qual, with a sick smile across his face.

"What do you want?" demands Arnesh, slowly reaching for his dagger.

"Threats are so… cute. I am merely a servant of Orcus. Abyssal Prince of Undeath, chief rival of Demogorgon." responds Qual, offended, but level headed.

"What do you want from me!" yells Arnesh.

"You see. Right there. I don't want to take. I'm here to give, to offer you a contract." says Qual, amused at Arneshs' response.

"A contract?!" Arnesh exclaims.

"Yes. You do the will of my Lord and we will give you all the knowledge we possess." answers Qual, in an earnest tone

"Why should I trust a demon?" scoffs Arnesh, beginning to slowly make more distance between the two.

"Because, my lord delivers on promises to those who serve him well." responds Qual.

"Whats fine print?" inquires Arnesh.

"If you serve him well you will receive eternal unlife, if you betray Orcus, you will be rended piece by piece and the enslave as a mindless undead for eternity." Qual replies.

Arnesh sits down. He ponders on what the benefits, and drawbacks could be. After soul searching he gets up to shake Quals' hand.

"I'll commit acts in the name of Orcus." answers Arnesh.

Qual shakes his hand.

Qual lets out a blood chilling scream as he leaves.

With him the mist also disappears. Arnesh is alone on the hill, just realizing the graveness of the agreement he just made. He looks around and feels the warmth of the sun's rays on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Arnesh sits on the hill contemplating and thinking about the last day. He thinks about the morning he overheard the debtera whispering about an artifact of immense magical power. How when he heard its location he jumped at the chance to join the khayalim on their expedition to the nearby ruins at midday. How he led group and to find the library underneath the rubble where they found scrolls of unknown arcana. How on the way back they were ambushed. When roughly two score of imperial legionaries bursted out of the nearby forest and massacred nearly everyone in the group. How he barely escaped with his life and dragged his body to the hill. The screams of pain as his friends were slaughtered, and the wails they let out as the legionaries shackled the survivors and led them to a grim fate at the imperial slave auctions.

He weeps thinking about their broken hearted loved ones. The parents, siblings, lovers, and friends in mourning for their lost loved ones.


End file.
